3 times Freddie admired Sam's hair, 1 time he touched it
by loriesdias
Summary: 3 times Freddie admired Sam's hair, 1 time he touched it


I apologize for my bad english, it's not my first language, but I hope you enjoy!

1.  
She was the devil. Freddie thought about it every day whenever he saw her. The usual mocking smile was on her face as she slapped him on the arm because he had said something she considered to be stupid and nerdy.  
"Sam! Stop hitting me! "He exclaimed, puzzled, barely able to believe she was assaulting him again.  
"I'll never stop," she shouted back, her smile being quickly replaced by an angry expression "you piss me off!"  
"Everything piss you off! That's no reason to assault people" the boy rubbed his arm where she had hit, wishing the pain would pass quickly.  
"Yes, it is!"  
"Well, you annoy me as well and I'm not slapping you"  
"Because you're a coward!" Sam shouted, before hitting him again, this time on his face.  
Freddie stood for a second, feeling his cheek burn and his eyes watering a little. He felt humiliated, angry, and in pain. It was not fair what Sam did and he swore to himself that he hated the girl at that moment and would hate her for the rest of his life. The impulse of anger, however, made him turn quickly, before he could even think about what he was doing, and hit her back with a slap on the left cheek. He knew that the slap had not been too strong, but Sam's face turned red in the spot where his hand had struck, leaving her skin irritated.  
She stared at him incredulously for several seconds and without saying a word, turned and walked down the hall.  
Fred has no words too and was even more incredulous. If his mother knew that he was out there beating girls she would put him in a Christian school. He watched as Sam walked away, unable to leave the hall. Her blond hair fell into blond curls up to her hips behind her and when she moved fast that way she was moving, it jumped a little. For a thousandth, Freddie thought she was an angelic vision from that angle, and if it were not for her murderous tendencies, he might actually find her pretty.  
Doubting his own judgment for thinking that Sam's hair was beautiful after she had beaten him, Freddie shook his head quickly to shake the thought away.  
"Ew," he whispered with a look of disgust before he started walking to his class.

2.  
Carly had dressed Sam in a way she would look like a vain girl as if that would make her attractive to the guy she was into to. Freddie was being pushed aside by the girls for like three days and he was not in the mood to approach them on his own if it was to argue about bras and lip gloss.  
When Sam appeared in the hallway of Bushwell Plaza that morning alongside Carly to go to school, her curly hair was stretched beyond her hip, covering her back like a golden curtain. She wore a mini skirt and a matching pink blouse, combined with a heeled sandal that left her a few inches taller. Freddie feigned disinterest, but he was a bit shocked.  
She was beautiful. He tried to decide whether he preferred her hair straight or with curls, and thought that curls was his favorite mode, but the straight one was interesting too and also made him want to touch it.

"yo, Frednub," she greeted him, rolling her eyes, looking terribly irritated by his presence.  
Freddie just followed them down the hallway, watching Sam's hair swinging behind her.

3.

Freddie was editing one of the videos for the next iCarly in the solitude of his room. It was late at night, and he would have trouble standing up for school the next morning, but unfortunately, he could not sleep.

The picture of the week was the cowboy and the stupid girl, and that meant Sam was wearing a fat blond mustache on her face, leaving her appearance at least hilarious. Freddie loved that picture. He divided several frames and did some cuts until everything was in order. After a few hours, it looked perfect, and he played the saved video file to watch. He had to cover his mouth with his hand so his mother would not hear him laugh when Carly said something particularly funny and paused the video, unable to continue without a crisis of laughter that would report the fact that he was awake so late at night. He was already 16 but that did not stop his mother from making him sleep early.

The paused screen showed Sam's face exaggeratedly close to the camera, her pink O-shaped mouth almost forming a small beak under her yellow mustache. Her big eyes were a little wide, showing the brilliant blue iris prominently but a little covered by her thick blond fringe. Freddie's laughter subsided into a sweet smile as he studied the girl's face. She looked like a pet with so much hair on her face, and he found he thought it was adorable. It was cute, even if she had a mustache.

4.

Samantha Puckett was comfortably lying on his chest. Freddie still had some difficulty assimilating the facts, but that was definitely happening: he and Sam were a couple. He thought about it and decided that all that hatred between them over the years was clearly a tension, something a child's mind was incapable of conceiving, but now, being older, he could say that it was incredibly exciting and sexual. Sam could not deny it either.

The two were at their favorite place in the world: the fire exit. They did not even talk about how meaningful it was because they shared the first kiss there, but it was obvious to both of them.

Freddie had taken a checkered quilt, covering the floor with it so they could sit down and they picnished before they lay in the comfortable position they were now. The boy had his arms tight around the girl and a had vision of the top of her blond head. Her hair seemed even lighter looking that closely and shining in the sunlight, and he thought it was absolutely beautiful. Freddie craned his neck forward to reach for her hair, placing a soft kiss there.

"Arggh," Sam growled, suddenly scaring him and he quickly pushed the mouth off her head "look at the time! We have to go or we'll have to listen to another Carly sermon session for being late "

"Okay, we better get going then," he agreed, saddened by the thought of having to move away from her.

To his delight, Sam leaned over him and gave him a slow kiss in his mouth, running her tongue over his lips and ending with a small bite.

"We'll continue this later," she teased, jumping up from him.

...

For the first time in days, they arrived for the rehearsal really early. Freddie had time to adjust the entire system and clean his lenses in a decent way. Sam lay on the cushion watching him for a while until he was over.

"My hair is a mess," she complained when he finally finished.

Freddie looked at her, analyzing it. The hair looked just a little scruffy, with a few strands out of place, probably from lying on his chest earlier, but nothing much. In fact, the extra volume made her sexy.

"It look fine," he replied with a silly grin.

"Do you comb for me?" She asked, ignoring what he said, taking out a blue brush from nowhere. She smiled smartly.

"Ahhh ... yes, why not? Of course,"he stammered, reaching for her and taking the blue brush from her hand.

She made him sit on the puff and he sat on the floor in front of him, between her legs, pressing her back against his chest. Freddie's breathing became difficult. He was close enough to smell the flowers of her hair, and lifted the brush briskly before brushing.

He smoothed the brush in the curls as gently as he could, enjoying the feel of her body so close and the soft feel of the curls running through his hands.

He loved her hair. He'd known that for a while, but he would not admit it until they started dating. He brushed it longer than necessary, but she did not seem to care, and when he finally decided it was time to put down the brush, he ran his fingers through the strands and kissed the back of her neck, shocked even closer.

"I'm done," he announced, hugging Sam by the waist and moving his face closer to hers, so he could see her even though she was on her back "I love your hair"

"Oh really?" She asked with a laugh.

"What?" Freddie raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly as he always did when he had a question.

"I can tell. You always liked my hair "

"Is it that obvious?" He asked quietly, a little sheepishly. After all, for him, that was a secret.

"For me? Yes. Apparently you like blondes"

"Well ... Only one blonde," he whispered in her ear and Sam felt ticklish. She turned to give him a kiss, feeling one of his hands buried in the hair on the back of her neck, trying to deepen the contact of her lips. Sam gasped, which only his kiss could do, though she was not going to say it out loud. Before breaking the kiss, he licked her lower lip and sucked it away with a terrible feeling of wanting more.

"We'll continue this later," he teased her with his seductive smile, which Sam used to find stupid, but now he really took her seriously.

"Idiot," she whispered as he stood up and walked away from her, leaving her frustrated on the floor.

In the end, he knew how to provoke her as much as she knew to provoke him.

"Blond demon," he replied, laughing. He really had something for that blonde.


End file.
